Alejandro (song)
|album = The Fame Monster|previous = "Bad Romance"|next = "Monster"}}Alejandro è un brano musicale della cantautrice americana Lady Gaga, estratto come terzo e ultimo singolo dall'EP The Fame Monster. Scritto da Lady Gaga e RedOn, e prodotto da quest'ultimo, il brano rappresenta quello che Lady Gaga ha definito il suo "mostro della paura del sesso",e parla di lei che dice addio ai suoi amanti. Dal punto di vista musicale, è costruito come un brano mid-tempo europop. La maggior parte dei critici ha notato un forte influsso nel brano di gruppi pop come gli ABBA e gli Ace of Base. Il brano è entrato nelle classifiche in Regno Unito e Ungheria per le vendite digitali in seguito all'uscita dell'album. Dopo la sua uscita, Alejandro è tornato in classifica in Regno Unito, e anche in Australia, Canada, Nuova Zelanda, Svezia e Stati Uniti. Il brano ha riscosso un grande successo in Europa e ha raggiunto il primo posto nelle classifiche di Finlandia, Polonia, Russia e Romania. Alejandro è divenuto il settimo singolo consecutivo di Gaga a finire fra i primi dieci posti nell'americana Billboard Hot 100". Il video musicale che accompagna il brano è stato diretto dal fotografo Steven Klein e ha tratto spunto dall'amore che Gaga prova per i propri amici gay e dal fascino suscitato dall'amore gay. Nel protrarsi del video, Gaga balla con un gruppo di soldati in un cabaret, intersecato da scene in cui Gaga vestita da suora cala un rosario nella propria bocca con un uomo seminudo che maneggia una pistola giocattolo. Suscitando una controversia, il video ha conseguito recensioni miste. La Lega Cattolica ha attaccato Gaga per aver adottato un gesto blasfemo, ma Klein ha archiviato la polemica e ha risposto che la scena in questione evocava il desiderio di "concedersi al Sacro". Gaga ha cantato il brano nella nona stagione di American Ido] e in tutte le date del The Monster Ball. Nel 2012 il brano è stato inserito anche nella tracklist del The Born This Way Ball Tour. Composizione e pubblicazione Alejandro è stato scritto da Lady Gaga e RedOne, e prodotto da quest'ultimo. È stato registrato nei FC Walvisch Studios a Amsterdam. RedOne ha annunciato di aver dato vita al brano sulla scia del The Fame Ball Tour, mentre Lady Gaga si esibiva in alcuni spettacoli estivi a Ibiza e Amsterdam. Alejandro è considerato un brano synthpop con influssi europop. Gli influssi esercitati dagli Ace of Base predominano nel ritmo, nella voce adottata da Gaga e nella melodia. Il brano incorpora la melodia di un violino dal Csárdás, riadattamento alla musica ungherese del musicista italiano Vittorio Monti. Il brano si apre con il suono di un violino, sul quale Gaga angosciata, parlando con un accento francese, dice: «So che siamo giovani, e so che tu potresti amarmi; ma non posso più stare con te in questo modo, Alejandro», poi prima del ritornello sembra che stia dando un addio ai suoi ex-amanti. Il brano si tramuta quindi in un ritmo europop. «Sai che ti amo ragazzo / caldo come il Messico, gioisci / a questo punto devo scegliere / nulla da perdere». Secondo i dati raccolti sul sito Musicnotes.com da Sony/ATV Music Publishing, il brano ha un ritmo moderato di 99 battiti per minuto. Il brano si sviluppa in Si minore, con la voce di Gaga che fluttua da Fa a Sol. Il testo ruota attorno a Lady Gaga che si difende da un harem di uomini ed è ricca di allusioni agli ABBA, tra cui un riferimento al loro brano Fernando del 1976, che Gaga ha citato come uno dei suoi influssi. Tramite il proprio profilo di Twitter, la cantante ha annunciato la decisione di estrarre Alejandro dicendo: «''Alejandro'' è in radio. C***o suona così bene, ce l'abbiamo fatta piccoli mostri.». In un'intervista con Fuse TV, Gaga ha detto che la fonte d'ispirazione di Alejandro era la sua "paura del sesso col mostro". Ogni traccia dell'album The Fame Monster, infatti, prende ispirazione da una paura di Lady Gaga. Critica La maggioranza dei critici musicali hanno trovato corrispondenze tra Alejandro e canzoni dei gruppi ABBA e Ice of Base; ma anche con la popstar Madonna. Infatti, Paul Lester di BBC ha osservato che Alejandro "avanza con un andamento tipico degli Ace of Base". Sal Cinquemani di Slant Magazine ha anch'egli individuato un collegamento con le canzoni degli Ace of Base, definendo Alejandro un apparente omaggio alla band. Stephen Thomas Erlewine di All Music Guide si è riferito al brano chiamandolo una "revisione ammodernata degli ABBA".Mikael Wood del Los Angeles Times l'ha giudicato vivace e l'ha paragonato allo stile degli ABBA. Jon Dolan di Rolling Stone ha definito Alejandro una "tenera parodia degli ABBA". Ancora, Scott Plagenhoef di Pitchfork Media, pur osservando il tono derisorio nei confronti degli ABBA, ha potuto constatare che il brano "si delinea in chiave molto moderna, in parte perché il pop americano e l'hip hop attingono costantemente e notevolmente dalla musica europop, hi-NRG e dance". Lindsey Fortier di Billboard ha assegnato una buona recensione al brano e l'ha giudicato molto simile a Don't Turn Around degli Ace of Base, aggiungendo infine: «Al termine della canzone, Alejandro, Fernando e Roberto non sono gli unici obbligati ad allontanarsi - l'ascoltatore dall'altra parte balla dietro di loro». Brian R. Fitzgerland di The Wall Street Journal paragonò Alejandro al singolo di Madonna Who's That Girl. Altri critici musicali hanno apprezzato il brano. Chris Ryan di MTV ha descritto la canzone come un "ricco peana all'amore 'caldo come il Messico'". Michael Hubbard di MusicOMH ha elogiato la canzone, definendola "brillantemente intrigante, ingannevolmente semplice e meravigliosamente malinconica". Evan Sawdey di PopMatters ha affermato che la voce di Gaga nel ritornello assomiglia lontanamente a quella di Shakira. Altri, invece, hanno giudicato in modo negativo il singolo. Chava Thomas del The Argonaut ha criticato negativamente il brano, definendolo "il solo punto debole di The Fame Monster" e aggiungendo che "la canzone sembra forzata, e il suo ritmo latino non s'ingrana bene nello stile di Lady Gaga". James Reed del The Boston Globe ha assegnato anch'egli un giudizio negativo ad Alejandro, da lui definita "una tiepida traccia dance in cui canticchia e ricanticchia il titolo della canzone come se non avesse niente di meglio da dire". Physical release Francia (274403-5) Inghilterra (2744129) Germania (0602527455587) Stati Uniti — The Remixes (B0014501-22) Inghilterra (2744130) ;Lato A (45RPM) ;Lato B (33RPM) Remixes *Afrojack Remix — 4:48 *Bimbo Jones Remix — 6:40 *Bimbo Jones Radio Edit — 3:19 *Bimbo Jones Dub — ??? *Bimbo Jones Vocal Mix) — 6:42 *Chew Fu Club Remix — 5:21 *Dave Audé Club Mix — 7:15 *Dave Audé Dub — 6:30 *Dave Audé Mixshow — 6:07 *Dave Audé Radio Edit — 3:52 *Electrolightz Remix — 3:57 *Kim Fai Remix — 7:20 *Kleerup Remix — 5:22 *Rusko's Papuseria Remix — 3:53 *Skrillex Remix — 5:49 *Skrillex Extended Remix — 6:17 *The Sound of Arrows Remix — 3:57 Performances Tabs Live= Table |-|Television= Table |-|Web= Table |-|Radio= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Il video "Le riprese del video sono iniziate il 30 aprile 2010 e sono durate due giorni. Il regista è Steven Klein. Nel gennaio 2010, è stato annunciato che Gaga stesse tenendo un casting per il video musicale di Alejandro e che era ansiosa che David Walliams facesse una comparsa nel video insieme alla moglie Lara Stone. Il 23 marzo 2010, Women's Wear Daily ha riportato che il fotografo Steven Klein avrebbe diretto il video musicale, come Gaga stessa ha confermato in un'intervista. Dopo aver fatto scalo in Australia con il Monster Ball Tour, Gaga è stata intervistata da una stazione radiofonica australiana, Nova 100, in cui ha parlato del video musicale. Ha detto, *«Sono molto entusiasmata dal video di Alejandro, ... Non voglio dirvi ancora chi è il regista ... Stai scherzando? Non mi va di dirtela proposito della trama! Mentirei se dicessi a proposito di cosa ruoti il video così che tutti possiate sorprendervi. Ma posso dirvi che non sarà il seguito al video di Telephone.» Trama Il video parte dall'inquadratura di un ambiente buio nel quale un giovane seminudo con cappello da militare, ma con calze a rete e scarpe con tacco, giace addormentato su una poltrona, in compagnia di altri militari ben vestiti e armati, anch'essi addormentati su alcune sedie. Un gruppo di uomini a torso nudo e con acconciatura monacale, alcuni dei quali con curiose armi da guerra, avanza marciando rumorosamente verso la telecamera, in una coreografia dura e minacciosa. L'introduzione col violino ha inizio con un'inquadratura in primo piano di Lady Gaga con caschetto color platino e occhialoni neri, creati da Nasir Mazhar, mentre il paesaggio esterno è coperto dalla neve. All'esterno, sotto una bufera di neve, un corteo di militari trasporta una bara di legno, seguendo la cantante che avanza lentamente vestita a lutto. La processione si ferma sotto la tempesta e Lady Gaga si rivolge in tono afflitto ad Alejandro (interpretato dal modello brasiliano Evandro Soldati. In un'altra sequenza, Lady Gaga, seduta su un trono con una corona nera ornata da perle e una pipa fumante, osserva da un balcone un gruppo di uomini in abiti da militare progettati dall'Emporio Armani, che balla sotto la neve. Il video di Alejandro si apre con uno sfondo nero nel quale è scritto in bianco a caratteri cubitali "ALEJANDRO".Lady Gaga, stesa su un letto nero con un vestito rosso in latex e un copricapo bianco da suora, disegnati per lei dallo stilista Atsuko Kudo, regge poi nelle mani un rosario, invocando Alejandro e supplicandolo di lasciarla andare. Nella sequenza successiva, la cantante seminuda imita il personaggio di Sally Bowles di Cabaret siede a cavalcioni su un letto al quale è legata una fune, a cui si appendono tre uomini con tacchi a spillo e/o calze a rete. Dopo un'altra coreografia, la cantante ricompare da sola con un caschetto biondo indossando un abito nero disegnato da Dolce & Gabbana e pantaloni lunghi firmati dallo stilista Francesco Scognamiglio, mentre ripete il nome di Alejandro. Verso la fine del video c'è l'effetto di un flashback che riassume alcune scene del video, e quest'ultimo si alterna con delle scene in cui Lady Gaga balla con i ballerini e altre in cui Lady Gaga canta davanti a un microfono come una rockstar. Il video termina quasi come in Bad Romance, infatti Lady Gaga è stesa su un letto nero con una tunica rossa e un copricapo bianco da suora, Alejandro è seduto immobile al suo fianco e la telecamera inquadra il volto della cantante che improvvisamente brucia. Critiche Lady Gaga esegue la versione rivisitata di Alejandro in una tappa a Atlantic City.Il giorno stesso della pubblicazione del video, i critici hanno espresso pareri contrastanti. James Montogomery di MTV ha scritto: «Gaga ha creato un mondo che, sebbene opprimente, sembra anche bello». In un successivo articolo, Montogomery ha aggiunto: «la cantante potrebbe aver definitivamente raggiunto il fulcro della sua carriera, dal quale non potrebbe neanche lei superarsi» e «lo sembra davvero, per la prima volta lo posso constatare con certezza. Questo è senza dubbio un momento cruciale nella carriera di Lady Gaga». Kara Warner da MTV ha affermato che nel video riecheggiasse Vogue di Madonna e Not Myself Tonight di Christina Aguilera, ma ha sostenuto che in Alejandro lo stile di Lady Gaga fosse più maschile e militaresco rispetto a quello di Madonna. Jed Gottlieb del Boston Herald ha dichiarato: «L'unica cosa proibita nel video è il divertimento. [Alejandro] mostra una Lady Gaga cupa, tenebrosa e triste; quando non è inserita in mezzo a torsi frementi e ondulanti, si dimostra pensierosa. La trama è difficile da decifrare, ma si tratta chiaramente di una storia non a lieto fine». La Lega Cattolica ha criticato il video per la scelta di un'immagine religiosa, accusando Gaga di "fare un copia di Madonna".Il regista ha spiegato che non ci sono elementi blasfemi nel video ma tutt'altro. Infatti il video è un vero e proprio omaggio alla chiesa, poiché la cantante nel video interpreta un personaggio che deve scegliere il bene o il male, scegliendo il bene dovrà seguire le orme di Dio e rinunciando ai peccati dovrà dire addio ad Alejandro, scegliendo il male invece potrà continuare a peccare e a immergersi in vere e proprie soddisfazioni sessuali. Cast *Lady Gaga — Herself *Ballerini — Michael Silas, Jeremy Hudson, Mark Kanemura, Benjamin Susak, Cassidy Noblett, Victor Del Campo, JC Carrier, Mike Munich, Casey Johansen, Sean Patrick *Ragazzi — Evandro Soldati, Arkady Immagini Alejandro033sternlook.jpg Alejandro Crown.jpg Alejandro031coffin.jpg Picture 37.png Alejandro Underwear 01.jpg Alejandro Beads.jpg Picture 05.png Alejandro22.png Picture 33.png Lady Gaga - Alejandro_0001.jpg Alejandro 01.jpg AlejandroFashion13 2.png ALEJANDRO4.jpg Alejandro 03.jpg Fashion credits Scena 1 AlejandroFashion1.png Boys: Military outfits custom made by Emporio Armani. Scena 2 AlejandroFashion2.png Boys: Men's high waisted shorts and mask by Haus of Gaga, metal body structures by Dinner, studded glasses by Kerin Rose, and military boots custom made by Emporio Armani. Scene a AlejandroFashion3.png Lady Gaga: Metal headpiece by Nasir Mazhar and black cape custom made by Alexander McQueen. Scena 4 AlejandroFashion4.png Lady Gaga: Binocular headpiece by Nasir Mazhar and black cape custom made by Alexander McQueen. Boys: Military outfits custom made by Emporio Armani and studded glasses by Kerin Rose. Scena 5 AlejandroFashion5.png Evandro: Studded helmey by Mouton Collet. Scena 6 AlejandroFashion6.png Lady Gaga: Lace outfit by Alexander McQueen and rose headdress custom made by Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen. Boys: Military Outfits custom made by Emporio Armani. Scena 7 AlejandroFashion7.png Boys: Men's high waisted shorts by Haus of Gaga and military boots custom made by Emporio Armani. Scena 8 AlejandroFashion81.png AlejandroFashion82.png Lady Gaga: Eed nun outfit custom made by Atsuko Kudo and rosary beads necklace and jewels by Pamela Love. Scena 9 AlejandroFashion91.png AlejandroFashion92.png AlejandroFashion93.png Lady Gaga: underwear by Calvin Klein, black heels by Christian Louboutin, and stockings by Agent Provocateur. Boys: Men's high waisted shorts by Haus of Gaga and military boots custom made by Emporio Armani. Scena 10 AlejandroFashion10.png Boys: Black underwear by Calvin Klein and black high heels by Pleaser. Scena 11 AlejandroFashion11.png AlejandroFashion11 2.png AlejandroFashion11 3.png Lady Gaga: Rubber outfit custom made by Jaiden rVa James and Night Makers by Noritaka Tatehana. Boys: Men's high waisted shorts by Haus of Gaga and military biits custom made by Emporio Armani. Scena 12 AlejandroFashion12.png AlejandroFashion12 2.png Lady Gaga: Black vest by Dolce & Gabbana, black pants by Francesco Scognamiglio, and black high heels by Pleaser. Scena 13 AlejandroFashion13.png Rifle Barrel Bra.jpg Lady Gaga: Rifle Barrel Bra custom made by David Samuel Menkes, black pants by Francesco Scognamiglio, black high heels by Pleaser. Boys: Military outfits custom made by Emporio Armani. Scena 14 AlejandroFashion14.png AlejandroFashion14 2.png AlejandroFashion14 3.jpg Lady Gaga: Leather jacket by Hussein Chalayan, Night Makers by Noritaka Tatehana, panties by Rigby & Peller, and vintage sunglasses by Versace. Dietro Le Quinte :Servizio di Jonathan Ho Alejandro - Behind the Scenes 001.jpg Crediti Canozne Personale *Tutti gli strumenti suonati e programmati - RedOne *Arrangiamento Vocale - RedOne e Lady Gaga *Vocal editing — RedOne and Johnny Severin *Registrato - RedOne a FC Walvisch (Amsterdam, ), Sonic Vista Studios (Ibiza, ) on July 24, 2009. *Progettato — RedOne and Eelco Bakker (from FC Walvisch) *Mixato — Robert Orton at Studio 3 of Sarm Studios (London, ) Pubblicato